1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to communications, and more particularly to voice over Internet Protocol (“VOIP”).
2. Background Art
Voice of Internet Protocol (“VOIP”) is rapidly replacing existing forms of voice communications. As VOIP continues to serve an increasing number of customers, ways to improve the quality and efficiency of VOIP services are needed.